Laberinto
by Lunny Ann
Summary: La soledad puede llegar a muchas cosas, incluso llegar a mundos poco comunes en el mundo mágico. Spoilers de la Orden del Fénix. Vuelto a subir debido a un error.


Otro fic más para mi lista (el quinto), un angst/romance de Luna, un poco OOC, de nuevo un one-shot (Un solo capítulo). Como en la mayoría de mis fics, sugerencias para un mejor título son aceptadas (soy pésima para poner títulos). Lo subí por segunda vez, ya que pasó algo raro en el listado de fics. Gracias. 

**Dis:** Si Harry Potter fuera mío, la tapa del libro no diría J. K. Rowling, sino mis iniciales =0P. 

**Dedicaciones:** A Talhos, que ha motivado a seguir publicando historias con sus reviews en mis historias anteriores, ¡Mil gracias! También va a los que declararon asueto hoy (que gracias al puente revivió mi creatividad), a Evanescence (que tanto escuchar la canción de My Immortal me inspiró a seguir) y a toda la gente que se ha sentido abandonada... Siempre habrá alguien que piense en tí, aunque no lo parezca... 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cayó en el suelo, no sabía dónde estaba ni por qué, solo recordaba vagamente la última escena que vió: el chico del que estaba enamorada cerca, MUY cerca de otra chica, sonrojado. 

Tenía fuertes ganas de llorar, pero tragó sus lágrimas, como lo había hecho desde que cumplió diez años... Se levantó y buscó una forma de salir, aunque lo que encontró fue mejor. 

- ¿Luna? 

Ahí estaba, Ronald Weasley, el chico que quería desde hace dos años, lo mejor de todo es que estaba solo, podría hablar con él sin que nadie los interrumpiera... 

- Hola, Ron. 

- ¿Sabes dónde estamos? 

- En una edición de el Quibbler mi papi mencionó un artículo sobre una habitación parecida que... 

- Bueno, ¿Buscamos una salida? 

Lo estaba alejando... Sería mejor acordar con él. 

- Oh, claro. 

Anduvieron por el laberinto, la mayoría del tiempo en silencio. Luna quería iniciar conversación, pero sabía que eso asustaría al Gryffindor, por lo que hacía solo preguntas comunes. 

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas desde que me encontraste? 

- Unos minutos, no se cómo aparecí ahí, ha de ser alguna maldición de Ya-sabes-quién. 

- Supongo... 

Siguieron caminando, la rubia se sentía en las nubes, aunque a la vez sentía algo extraño en el estómago. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Ron. 

- Em... ¿Luna? 

- ¿Sí? 

- Lamento haberte llamado Lunática tantas veces y ser tan grosero contigo. A fín de cuentas, no sé donde estaría si no nos hubieras salvado a Ginny y a mí en el ministerio... 

Luna sonrió, tan siquiera ahora la apreciaba. 

- No fue nada, Ronald. 

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un grito algo lejano. 

- ¡RON! 

El pelirrojo corrió a donde provenía el grito, seguido por la ojigris quien se descepcionó al ver a quién gritaba... 

Hermione Granger, un año mayor que Luna, opuesta a ella en muchos aspectos. Físicamente, se podría considerar que la Ravenclaw era más bonita, pero la castaña era amiga del Weasley desde hace seis años, además que su compañera prefecta y su razón de celos por varias ocasiones. 

Después de ello recordó la experiencia que había tenido minutos antes de aparecer ahí: iba temprano para pociones, pensando en diferentes misterios, como siempre. Gracias a ello se equivocó de mazmorra y giró a la derecha en vez de a la izquierda para ver algo de lo que se arrepintió: el lugar se encontraba desierto, a excepción de los dos prefectos mayores de Gryffindor. 

- ¿Para qué me querías, Ron? 

- Bueno... - Inició el pelirrojo, mientras se sonrojaba, - Toda la noche estuve pensando, sobre lo que me dijiste ayer... 

- Oh... Supongo que me dejé llevar, tal vez solo estabas molesto porque... 

- No, tienes razón... 

- ¿La tenía? - Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la Gryffindor veía a su mejor amigo aceptar que ella tenía razón. 

- Sí, estaba celoso de Krum, y eso es porque... Me gustas... Mucho. 

- Oh, Ron. - La chica comenzaba a tomar el mismo tono que su acompañante, mientras que el mundo de Luna se venía abajo de nuevo, cuando aparecieron en ese lugar... 

- No puedes caminar en ese estado... 

Ronald se encontraba en el suelo, ayudando a Granger a mantenerse de pie, cosa que por el momento parecía imposible. 

- Luna, busca a alguien que nos ayude. Yo me quedaré con Hermione. 

Después de unos segundos sin respuesta, el chico perdió la paciencia. 

- ¡Rápido! 

La rubia recuperó el conocimiento, sus ojos se entristecieron. 

- Oh, sí. 

Corrió hacia otra dirección, alejándose de la pareja que la estaba matando lentamente. Era una tonta, ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de él? Y peor aun, ¿Cómo fue tan ingenua como para creer que algun día él se enamoraría de ella? No merecía ser una Ravenclaw, no merecía seguir en esa vida, una vida que podría vivir felízmente otra persona... Lo único que quería era alejarse de todo: de Granger... De Weasley... De la magia... Del mundo real... 

Sabía que era estúpido, pero tenía tantas experiencias guardadas... El entierro su madre, el abandono de su padre para trabajar en el Quibbler, el día de la selección, los constantes insultos de sus compañeros, el apodo "Lunática", la desaparición de sus cosas, la soledad... No pudo contenerlo, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, seguida por otra, hasta que su rostro se llenó de ellas. 

Lloró como no lo había hecho desde el funeral de su madre, tenía ganas de gritar, pero sabía que llamaría la atención de los Gryffindor, así que prefirió llorar en silencio mientras seguía corriendo. Podía pasar una eternidad así, al menos eso era lo que sentía y lo que hubiera podido pasar si no es que topó con alguien, por lo que cayó al suelo. 

- Lo siento... ¿Estás bien? 

Luna levantó la vista para mirar a Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de su amor... O ex-amor, la verdad no lo tenía muy claro... Era mejor decirle lo de Granger para que fuera con ellos y estuviera sola de nuevo... 

- Oh, sí... Ronald y Hermione te estaban buscando, están justo en esa dirección... - Mencionó, mientras apuntaba a la ruta por la que acababa de pasar. 

- ¿Qué pasó? - Repitió la pregunta, con un rostro serio. 

- Creo que tus amigos te necesitan más ahora... 

- Creo que no... Ahora, dime... 

Después de una corta pausa, la rubia respondió. 

- ¿Por qué? 

- ¿Por qué qué? 

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? 

- Porque quiero saber por qué lloras... 

No podía creerlo, no podía ser... ¿Alguien preocupándose por ella? No había pasado desde la muerte de su madre... 

- Por la vida, por la lucha interna que he vivido desde que cumplí los diez años, porque ya no soporto tener que vivir en otro mundo para que todo esté bien... 

- Todo tiene un lado positivo... - Ni el mismo chico se creía, pero era la primera vez que tomaba el papel de animador ya que normalmente era lo contrario, así que no tenía mucha experiencia. 

- ¿Todo tiene un lado positivo? Harry, se que mataron a tus padres, se que viviste con gente que no te quería, pero tan siquiera ahora tienes una familia que te aprecia y que siempre está ahí para preocuparse por tí y ayudarte. Tienes a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Arthur y Molly que te consideran como su hijo... No sabes lo que es tener que escapar del mundo para vivir en él, no sabes lo que es tener la culpa de haber matado a tu madre... 

Volvió a explotar en lágrimas, cuando pasó algo que de nuevo no se esperaba, el niño que vivió la abrazó. Se sentía extraña, aunque a la vez más tranquila. 

- No me dejaste solo cuando murió Sirius, no te dejaré sola ahora... 

Volvió a sentir que flotaba, los recuerdos se fueron diluyendo, esta vez no para regresar y ocultarse en ella, sino para alejarse y no volver... 

El lugar comenzó a verse cada vez más borroso, más oscuro, hasta que tomó la forma de la mazmorra. Se encontraba donde estaba la prefecta de Gryffindor antes que aparecieran en el lugar anterior, Harry ocupaba el puesto de Ron; quién ahora estaba junto a Hermione a unos diez metros de ellos. Nunca supieron cómo aparecieron en ese extraño lugar, pero Luna sabía que no volvería ahí. 

Al menos por un tiempo... 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quejas, críticas, dudas, felicitaciones, venganzas por críticas, cualquier tipo de review es gratamente recibido. ¡Hasta el próximo review, o hasta que mi creatividad regrese! 

_Lunny Ann/Luna Girl _

En campaña contra los Mary- Sue's 


End file.
